This invention relates generally to telemicroscopic instruments and, more particularly, to ocular mounting assemblies for adjustably mounting a pair of telemicroscopic loupes to an eyeglass frame or head mount.
Telemicroscopic instruments are widely used for magnifying a work area during precision work such as delicate surgery, dental work, inspection of circuit board solder joints, and assembly of miniature parts. A typical telemicroscopic instrument includes a pair of telemicroscopic loupes which are adjustably mounted to an eyeglass frame or head mount. The telemicroscopic loupes combine the long working distance of the telescope with the high quality magnification of the microscope. This type of optical instrument provides the user with a magnified image of the work area with a field of view at about arm's length. However, the mounting assemblies-typically used in these telemicroscopic instruments provide adjustments over a rather limited number of degrees of freedom, thus causing unnecessary neck and back strain for the user. Accordingly, there has been a need for an ocular mounting assembly providing adjustments over an increased number of degrees of freedom. The present invention clearly fulfills this need.